Talk:Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA)
Robot order Are those opponent robots in any particular order? Also, Stinger does not have a Gold/Silver/Bronze rank. Can both of those problems be fixed? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've sorted them by rank, alphabetically within each rank, but I don't know Stinger's. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::To answer both of your questions.... *The robots listed are in the order they appear in the robot select screen. *You can't fight against Stinger, you can only play as Stinger. That's why it doesn't have a ranking. But, considering it's "broken", I'm not surprised! ::Hope that helps.CBFan (talk) 08:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Series How can this be based on Series 6 when it includes Wheely Big Cheese and Firestorm 3? I thought the ED games were based on Series 5, Extreme 1 and US Season 2. Christophee (talk) 18:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is. Well, I wouldn't say Series 5, per se, but definately Extreme 1 and Extreme Warriors 2. CBFan (talk) 18:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But what about the arena? The article says it uses the Series 6 arena but I've never played the game so I don't know how accurate that is. Christophee (talk) 18:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::But mind you, that was the same arena used for US Season 2, including the drop zone and disc of doom. CBFan (talk) 18:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::As far as I know Extreme Destruction for PC/Xbox is based on Extreme 1 and US Series 1 due to the Dropzone being near the pit and the red stripes around the Pit and Floor Flipper are wide. (As the stripes were narrower from Series 6 onwards). As for Extreme Destruction for GBA it does indeed appear to be based on the Series 6/Extreme 2/US Series 2 arena as it has the Disk of Doom. Prodworthy 15:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The Developer Just noticed this. Robot Wars Wiki credits this game to Crawfish Interactive however every other reference I can find (the game's credits, other websites etc.) credits this title to Warthog Plc. http://www.mobygames.com/company/warthog-plc -StalwartUK 15:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :You do appear to be right. Go ahead and change it if you wish. Christophee (talk) 15:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Arenas I don't think there's enough material to write separate articles for every page. All the arenas are just the same six objects moved around and repainted. How should we handle this? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think the two most likely decisions to be put in place will be either adding a subsection to the main page here, or having just one page for every arena combined, going over the main details and then explaining the small changes between each one. I vote for the second one. What do you suggest? Datovidny (talk) 19:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the subsection in the page idea. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::My reasoning for the subsection idea, apart from the fact that there would be quite a lot to write about, it would mean that every Robot Wars video game has sub arena pages, making it more consistent. Datovidny (talk) 19:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh I see, I misread the second idea. Yeah, in that case I'll support the second one if you think it will be too big for the main page. We'll use those links with the /#(section) to make the table appear consistent. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was going to say (the last bit), but I think we should wait for more feedback before we do anything. Datovidny (talk) 19:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm happy to go with either idea, whichever is most popular. Christophee (talk) 20:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Competitor notes This is something that is I've made about the competitors in ED GBA. A easy way to beat the house robots, Bigger Brother, Thermidor 2 and Razer to name a few is to position with their base facing the arena wall so they will be trapped by the arena wall. I'll play this tomorrow to find out when the robots with nothing the Unlocked column. Sorry for not signing this earlier. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :All images are uploaded. I politely request that all users intending to help on this project let me create the first few pages to show you the way, as the articles that we have at the moment aren't of sufficient quality to be an effective benchmark. Matt Talk to me 14:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::If I'm being honest, I'd get rid of the "notes" section, as there's nothing particularly contributive there. It's mentioned elsewhere that every robot either has a srimech or is invertible. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I've also made a note on all the parts you unlock (apart from the Drop Zone game which is hard in gold level) and I'll add the info when the arena pages are made. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Parts, abilities and robots that are unlocked I made this, is this of any use? Tournament *Bronze: Rollover Chassis. *Silver: 6 Wheel traction. *Gold: Strike Attack. *Gold 2: Gold traction. Studio *Dash 'N' Dash: Track traction/Melting Pot (B), heavy flipper/Thunder Charge (S) and 12V 800W/Destructive Critism (G). *Mayhem: Titanium (B), 36V 750W (S) and Razer (G). Melting Pot *Bash 'N' Dash: Medium axe/24V 650W (B), 24V 750W/Hypno-Disc (S) and 24V 800W/Tricerabot 3.0 (G). *Mayhem: Deep Freeze (B), Heavy Drill (S) and X heavy lance (G). Deep Freeze *Bash 'N' Dash: Stealth Camouflage/Thermidor 2 (B), heavy disc/Acid Bath (S) and X heavy flipper/X heavy saw (G). *Mayhem: Medium saw (B), Pussycat (S) and 36V 800W (G). Acid Bath *Bash 'N' Dash: Medium flipper/12V 650W (B), heavy saw/12V 750W (S) and Steel/X heavy spikes (G). *Mayhem: Wheely Big Cheese (B), Desert Storm (S), Rosie the Riveter 2 (G) Desert Storm *Bash 'N' Dash: Medium scrimech/medium lance (B), heavy pincers/heavy axe (S) and Panzer Mk2/Red Planet Rumble (G). *Mayhem: 36V 650W (B), beserk (S), X heavy scrimech (G). Red Planet Rumble *Bash 'N' Dash: Medium spikes/medium axe (B), heavy spikes/heavy axe (S) and X heavy disc/X heavy axe (G). *Mayhem: CPZ evasion (B), persplex (S) and Arena Editor (G). Slay and Display *Slalom: Medium drill (B), Chaos 2 (S) and X heavy drill (G, I've found only Chaos 2 can do this level). *Skittles: Medium pincers (B), heavy claw (S) and X heavy scrimech (G). *Long Jump: 48V 650W (B, over line closest to flipper), 48V 750W (S, central line) and 48V 800W (G, over line closest to the line straight by the wall other side of the arena). *Sumo Basho: Aluminium (B. 1 min 30 seconds time limit), heavy scrimech (B. 1 min time limit) and Propeller-Head (G. 30 seconds time limit). *Dump: Tornado (B. Items are: a TV, cooker, washing machine and microwave), Polycarbonate (S. Items are: a TV, washing machine, cooker, microwave and toaster) and Kevlar (G. Items are: cooker, washing machine, microwave, TV and grandfather clock). *Drop Zone: Medium claw (B, 20 barrels), Automatic Oppenent Lock-on (S, 30 barrels) and X heavy claw (G, 40 barrels). Sam (BAZINGA) 12:32, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting stuff, but I'm not sure it's particularly encyclopedic. It seems more like the sort of the list you might find on a gaming website. It probably wouldn't look very good on a wiki page. Christophee (talk) 12:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The rewards for completing a arena could be put at the end of the article. As for the trials, the challenges and what they require to beat said challenge. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Then let's make it look good on a wiki page? Having not played the game myself I'm not sure how these affect it, but there will be a way of incorporating all this. Sam has just made a good point, that or a table or paragraph outlining each challenge snowdog140 12:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Something like this Snowdog? Sam (BAZINGA) 13:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect, admittedly the contents of that table doesn't mean a great deal to me, but that's a great way of displaying it. snowdog140 13:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::They are the things that you need to pit in order to complete a stage. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::That makes sense, I'd add them to the page, maybe at the bottom of the Features section, or create an Unlockables section at the bottom of the whole page? snowdog140 13:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::It does look much better in table form, but it's really unclear to people unfamiliar with the game exactly what the table is displaying. If you're going to add it to the page, please try to make it as clear as you can what all the information means. Christophee (talk) 13:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::There are drafts here (go down to Slay and Display). Sam (BAZINGA) 13:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::They look fine, but won't they take up an awful lot of space on the page? Christophee (talk) 14:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sure something will done to make them work when the page (pages if there is a page for each challenge) and they are put on the page. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think they are fit to go in as they are, in terms of space. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) One additional point. I've noticed that all those tables have the same heading, so could they not all be combined into a single table? I think that would look better. Christophee (talk) 14:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you check my sandbox, I've merged the 6 tables into 1. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I definitely like it better that way. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 16:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Looks nice. I now see where you're coming from with the space issue, as that would be one template in seven, but if we can make them collapsible, then it'll be good. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Design Document Just came across a blog of one of the developers who worked on this game has a design document for it up: https://designomicon.wordpress.com/about/ StalwartUK 07:43, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Arena Editor I seem to remember that this version of Extreme Destruction had an unlockable Arena Editor, making it the only Robot Wars game with this feature. Can anyone else confirm this? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:01, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yes it does. You could use any of the arenas and any of the arena hazards, but you could only make three at a time and there were no House Robots in the CPZs. One other thing; is it plausible to put in the cheat codes on a separate page as well? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 10:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Certainly, although we could easily list the cheat codes in a table within the main article as with the PC/Xbox Extreme Destruction article. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:16, June 6, 2017 (UTC)